This institution is engaged in phase I, II and III studies through the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. These studies are evaluating the effect of chemotherapy, immunotherapy, and X-ray therapy on patients with a variety of malignant diseases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Smalley, R.V. "Cytotoxic Chemotherapy for Patients with Breast Cancer" Primary Care, 2:599, 1975. Smalley R.V. and Bornstein, R.S. "C-A-F Treatment of Metastatic Breast Cancer PAACR 16: 265, 1975 (Presented at ASCO meeting, San Diego, 1975).